One Last Time
by Carelessdreamer
Summary: Sora finally returned to Destiny Islands from his adventures! However, does Kairi still feel the same way towards Sora after all this time? A Lemon AU filled with some humor as well. I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning **  
_

_ The sun was slowly rising from the depths and into the sky. Its rays were canvasing Destiny Islands, bringing color to every tiny object. Birds began chirping and shops were opening. In the distance were little houses, each belonging to various people on the island._

"SORA GET YOUR 16 YEAR OLD ASS UP RIGHT NOW. I DON'T NEED YOU BEING LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL RIGHT NOW!"

The yells from his mother were enough to get Sora to open his big, blue eyes. He looked to his left to find his alarm clock on the floor. He glanced at the time. It was 10 minutes to 8.

Sora quickly jumped to his feet and walked to his bathroom. He passed by his keyblade, neatly place in its glass container. He stopped by the side of the case and just stared. He delicately placed his palm on it, a smile slowly forming on his face. He remembered the memories that came along with it. The amount of heartless he fought. The people that he justified with it. The people who he _helped_ with it.

"SORA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Sora quickly came back to his senses. He dashed to the bathroom and took care of his manly needs. He ran back to his room and rummaged through his messy drawers. He clumsily wore his gray pants and his white collared shit. He fumbled with his green tie and ran a brush through his bed hair. He found his backpack lying near his door. When he was about to leave his room he glanced at the mirror.

"Woah," he said in astonishment. He glanced back at his closet to see his black jacket slightly peeking through. Then he glanced back at his school uniform. Oh how he missed wearing his old clothes. How he missed wearing those gigantic yellow shoes. How he missed just about.. everything from his Keyblade days.

"I gotta get going for school. Those days are behind me now.." Sora sadly said as he opened his door.

As he got down the stairs he saw Kairi sitting at the table having eggs with his deranged mother.

"Hey Sora. Your mom was just telling me how much of a lazy ass you are," Kairi said with a giggle as she finished her last helping of eggs.

"Hey shutup. Saving the world can take a lot out of you!," Sora said as he reached for some toast.

As Sora finished his toast, Kairi slowly approached him. Sora felt his muscles tense up. Her uniform looked perfect on her. The way her chest filled her white collared shirt, and the way the skirt was snuggly placed on her hips. Her lips were glossy and her blue eyes stared flirtatiously back at him. She definitely grew up all this time when he was out on his adventure. He felt his cheeks grow red and nervously stared back at her.

"You have some crumbs on your face Sora," Kairi said with a laugh.

"Oh, um, thanks for letting me know. Damn, where are the napkins?" Sora said with a slight crack in his voice. He quickly looked around not find anything to wipe his face with.

"Don't worry, I got it," Kairi said. She placed her hands on both of his shoulders, looking straight into his eyes. She then moved her face to his and slowly licked the crumb off on the side of his mouth.

"All better," she said with a sly smile.

"Um, t-t-t-thank you," Sora stuttered. Just as he was about to say something else, his mother walked in.

"Sora Nakamura, you better get out of this damn house RIGHT NOW," his mother growled. She then turned to Kairi and said, "Please take care of him Kairi. We all know how absent-minded he is."

"You got it Ms. Nakamura," said Kairi with a bright smile.

Kairi took Sora's hand and guided him towards the doorway. They both put on their shoes and headed outside.

"Bye Ma!" Sora exclaimed as he and Kairi got on his blue bike.

"Hold on tight," Sora said as he placed his helmet on and pushed his foot forward on the pedal.

As he began riding, Kairi placed her hands around his chest, holding on very tightly. Sora's heartbeat immediately began racing. With each beat he pushed the pedals faster and faster. In a matter of minutes they reached the front gates of Unmei High School. Kairi hopped off and patted her green skirt. She looked at Sora with warm eyes. She waved bye to him and ran off to a group of girls and began talking up a storm.

As Sora locked up his bike, he felt a hand on his left shoulder. He quickly turned around and formed a fighting stance.

"Woah there buddy, it's just me," Riku said as his mockingly placed his hands up in the air. He laughed and gave Sora a bear hug.

"Dude, don't do that. That scared the shit out of me," Sora said while being suffocated from the hug.

"Hey hey stop being so _paranoid_. You're finally living your life as a _normal_ teenage boy. Now, let's get on to class. We don't need to be late now, do we?" Riku said with a smirk. Sora sighed and followed Riku's pace into the doors of Umei High.

* * *

Sora quickly rushed into room 308. Everyone else had already found his or her seats. He took in a deep breath to see that the teacher hadn't arrived yet. He quickly saw Kairi frantically calling him over to the empty seat next to her. He jumped over the desks and sat down next to her. He flashed her a smile and placed his head on the desk.

"Sora… everyone's looking at you.." Kairi said in a whisper.

Sora glanced up and saw that everyone was indeed _looking_ at him. He forgot how only a few people know about him. He smiled nervously back at everyone and took out his notebook. As he began writing the date he heard the door creaked open.

"Hello everyone. My name is Arata Miyagi, but you can all call me Mr. Miyagi. Welcome to the beginning of 11th grade. Now, everyone take a textbook and turn to page 89. Today we'll be learning about.."

The whole day consisted of Mr. Miyagi talking and everyone else scribbling down his useless information. Sora glanced up at the clock every five minutes, hoping the day would finally end. As soon as the clock struck three, Sora slumped back into his chair. The day was finally _over_.

As he began packing up, Kairi lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wanna walk me home?" she whispered in his ear. Sora felt his whole body tingle as she slowly breathed the words into his ear. For a second he forgot about the classroom, the teacher, and the students. All he could focus on was Kairi's voice. He quickly shrugged back into reality.

"I guess I could," he croaked out. He stood up and left the room with her.

They both got on this bike and began riding down the streets. The weather was absolutely beautiful. Sora could feel the light sea breeze in his face and smell the aroma of ice cream in the air.

They soon reached Kairi's house. Just as she got off, her eyes looked at Sora longingly.

"Hey Sora.. wanna go out on Saturday?" She asked as she looked down at her brown loafers.

"To do what? Play checkers?" Sora said with a laugh.

"No stupid, like go out. Go out on a.. date," She said with a determined look.

Sora stood there dumbfounded. The girl of his dreams had just asked him out on a date. He felt his palms beginning to sweat. He adjusted his tie and recollected his thoughts.

"A date where..?" He said questioningly.

"I wanna see the movie, _Last Kiss_. Also, my parents are going to be away until Monday so we can go back to my place. See you at the theatre at 12!" She gave him a little kiss on the cheek and blushed. She slowly walked to her door, adding a little sway with every step she took. Just as she opened the door she gave Sora a warm smile and shut the door behind her.

Sora felt his heart race again. He still couldn't believe that Kairi, his childhood crush, had just asked him out. He took in a deep breath and began riding back home.


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

**_Chapter 2: The Encounter_**

"Dude, it's Saturday and I have no idea what to fucking wear," exclaimed Sora into the telephone receiver.

"Calm the fuck down pansy. Look, what are you guys doing again?" sighed Riku.

"We're watching a movie. She also mentioned before how her parents aren't going to be home until Monday and that she wanted me to come over. But I don't see how that has anything to do with helping me choose an outfit," Sora barked.

"You're a fucking dumbass, you know that?" Riku exasperated. "When a chick asks you to come over when her parents aren't there, it means she wants to do _business_," Riku said slyly.

"Business?

"Dude, she wants to have sex," Riku said blatantly.

"SEX? RIKU WHAT THE-"

"Calm down, _virgin_. Heh, I mean I noticed Kairi grew up, but never knew in _that_ sense. Look, don't dress too fancy. Wear a button down, some jeans, comfortable shoes, and some cologne. Keep your hair the way it is, I guess. I mean there's nothing you can do about that piece of shit anyways. Flash her your goofy smile and your ready to go. Remember Sora, you love this girl. Just don't be nervous and you'll definitely know what to say. Oh, and stop by my place so I can give you some condoms," laughed Riku.

"C-c-c-c-condoms?"

"Yes dumbass. Now, stop talking to _me_, and get fucking ready. You are getting _laid_ tonight!" The phone clicked off.

"Shit, he's right. I really do need to get ready." Sora rummaged around his closet and found a red-checkered button down. He slipped on his favorite pair of ripped jeans and put on a pair of black sneakers. He grabbed some cologne and dabbed it behind his ears and sprayed some his chest. As he ran down the stairs, he grabbed some mints from the bowl on the coffee table.

"Shit, I really hope things go well today.." Sora said worriedly as he began to open the front door. As he did, he was welcomed with his mother holding a bag of groceries.

"Hey honey where are you going today?"

"Ah mom, just going out you know, with uh, Riku. I'm sleeping over there as well. Our teacher gave us a killer project due Monday. Anyways, love you and see you tomorrow," Sora mumbled. He hastily kissed his mother on the cheek and hopped on his bike. As he rode away, he could picture his mother's confused, surprised facial expression, hoping that she had bought his makeshift excuse.

"Well uh, bye honey! Have fun with that project!" screamed his mother.

* * *

"Sora! Sorry I'm late. I kinda lost track of time in the shower," yelled Kairi as she approached Sora in front of the theatre. She was wearing a tight, blue frilled tanktop and coral short-shorts. Her wet hair glistened in the sunlight and her gold necklace lightly bounced as she ran towards him. Her lips were glossy and her eyes were as blue as they could ever be. As soon as she reached him, she flashed him a huge smile and gave him a hug.

"You smell _really_ nice today," she seductively whispered. Sora could feel the weight of the condoms in his right pocket. He could feel the heat of her voice. He could feel his tongue growing numb.

"Uh thanks Kairi. Um, we should get going, the movie's going to start soon," gulped Sora. They went up to the ticket booth and got tickets for the _Last Kiss_. The person running the booth gave them a shrewd smile.

"You enjoy the movie kids. Head to theatre 4, it's on your left."

"Oh, we_ will_," said Kairi. She grabbed the tickets in one hand, and Sora's hand in the other.

Sora felt his arm tense. He quickly shook the feeling away and then interlocked his fingers with Kairi's hand. Kairi glanced up at him, surprised by his sudden action. He gave her a subtle smile and led her into the doors of theatre 4.

They picked seats at the very back of the theatre. Sora looked around and saw that the whole theatre was nearly empty except for an old couple in the front. The lights began to dim and the movie started. He looked to his right to find Kairi staring right back at him. As soon as their eyes met she quickly looked away. Sora instinctively took her hand and placed it in his own. He took his thumb and slowly rubbed circles into the palm of her hand. Kairi then placed her head onto Sora's shoulder. Sora could feel the body heat she gave off. He could smell the sweet aroma from her neck and her red, silky hair. The scent was close to driving him mad but he controlled his urges. He tried his best to stay calm and concentrate on the big screen.

"Cute movie right?" murmered Kairi.

"Yeah, really cute," muttered Sora.

* * *

"Ahhhhh, those movie seats are really uncomfortable," yawned Kairi.

"Yeah. I can't believe I sat through that movie with you," said Sora.

"Uh excuse me, but I think you were the one crying in the end when Sakura and Sasuke got together," Kairi said with a smirk.

"Shuddup, those weren't tears. There was just something in my eye of course," Sora said defensively.

"Anyways, come on, let's get back to my place for dinner. I'm hungry!" exclaimed Kairi. She then took Sora's hand and led the way back to her place.

Sora could feel his heartbeat rising. _Calm down, calm down. It's just dinner. Riku's stupid anyways. Kairi doesn't want to sleep with me. I mean come on, maybe she likes me but she can't like me THAT much. _

"SORA"

Kairi's voice quickly brought Sora back to reality.

"What?"

"Stupid, I asked you if you're allergic to anything," Kairi said with a pout.

"Uh nothing."

"Good! I guess we're having spaghetti tonight," Kairi said with a smile.

They soon arrived to Kairi's front door. She took out her key and turned the knob and opened the door.

"Welcome to my house!"

As Sora stepped in, nostalgia ran through his body. _It's been a while_. The first thing he noticed was a tiny, brown photo frame of Kairi, him, and Riku.

"Hey, this was taken a while back right?" asked Sora.

"Yeah. It's my favorite. It was also the day when we drew that picture of us sharing that star fruit," Kairi said with a faraway look on her face.

Right when Sora was about to say something, his stomack growled. He gave Kairi an apologetic look and laughed nervously. Kairi laughed with him and took him to the dining room. She placed a chef's hat onto her head and tied an apron around her waist.

"Sit down and be prepared to be amazed my the wonderful talents of Kairi Minamoto!"

Sora watched Kairi as she prepared the salad and cooked the noodles. He saw her white, delicate hands work the knife and stir the pot. In a matter of minutes a heaping bowl of spaghetti was placed before him. The aroma reached his nostrils and he could feel his mouth water.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in," Kairi said with a giggle.

Sora took his fork and began spinning the endless amount of noodles before him. As he placed it in his mouth he could feel his taste buds tingling. The freshness of the tomatoes and the softness of the noodles easily brought a smile to his face. When he swallowed he saw Kairi staring at him. He then took his fork and fed her some spaghetti as well. As Kairi chewed, she too had a smile on her face.

"This really does taste good," she said happily.

"You're going to be a great wife one day," Sora said. He then realized what he just said and blushed a deep scarlet red. Kairi also blushed and continued eating off the plate.

In a matter of minutes the food was devoured between the two. Sora then took the plate and began washing it in the sink.

"Sora you don't have to-"

"Don't worry, I want to." As Sora washed up the plate he saw outside the window that it was already dusk. He could hear the soft sounds of the crickets from the outside. After drying the plate, he neatly placed it in the rack. Just as when he was about to turn around, he felt Kairi hug him from behind. She pressed her _whole_ body into his back, and let her hands clutch his broad chest.

"Please don't go home tonight," Kairi said in a soft whisper.

A million thoughts were rushing into Sora's head. The room felt small. The sound of his heartbeat was deafening. But then he remembered Riku's words. _Keep it cool. You love her. You'll know what to say. Just don't be nervous._

Sora took Kairi's hand and turned around to face her. He saw the faint red in her cheeks, the look in her eyes. He placed his other hand on the side of her cheek and took in a deep breath.

"I wasn't planning on to," said Sora confidently.

"Good," Kairi said with tears in her eyes. Sora felt her body shaking and took her into his arms. He rubbed her back and pulled his fingers through hair.

"Shh," said Sora softly. It felt as if time stopped as Sora held Kairi in his arms. With each breath she took, the hug became more and more personal. They both knew that tonight was going to be different, that tonight, their friendship would finally change.

That's when Kairi finally looked back up at Sora. She had stopped crying and a smile formed across her lips. She took Sora's hand in hers and swayed it back and forth.

"So I guess that means you're-" But before she could finish Sora had already placed his lips onto hers. He began kissing her passionately, and placed his hands on her tiny hips. She, too, began kissing back, allowing his tongue to enter the depths of her mouth. Their tongues slowly began a dance, as Kairi's fingers ran through Sora's hair. Her hands soon navigated to the nape of his neck and then to waist of his jeans. "Should we take this to the bedroom?" Kairi asked deviously.

Without even answering, Sora picked her up bridal style and walked into her room. He placed her on her bed and then got on top of her. He looked her dead in the eye and saw how truly beautiful she was. How the shape of her face resembled a heart and how milky her skin looked. He noticed the shape of her collarbones and the soft pink shade of her lips.

He started off kissing her neck and then slowly working his way up to her lips. Their tongues began to dance again and he was able to explore her mouth even more. He placed his hands onto her rib cage, and then to her shorts. His fingers found the button and then opened it, slowly. After unzipping it, Sora tossed it aside. His hands began going underneath her tank top and found the clasp of Kairi's bra. He slowly undid it and then felt up her chest.

"This tank top's getting in the way.." Sora said devilishly. He then pulled it off and tossed it away with the shorts. Kairi then grasped onto her bra.

"I feel so exposed," said Kairi shyly.

"Don't be," said Sora.

"But Sora.." but before she could finish, Sora took off her bra with his teeth. He dumped it along with the rest of her clothing. As he placed his mouth on the tip of her panties, Kairi's body began to shake.

"Sora.."

"Kairi, I think you're beautiful. All I care about is _you_. All I want is _you_. If you ever feel uncomfortable, please let me know. I would never, _ever_, want to hurt you," said Sora understandingly.

Kairi took in a deep breath. _You can do this Kairi. _

"I'm ready Sora."

"Sora looked back at Kairi and smiled. He kissed her flat stomach and placed his lips on the front of her panties. He then took his teeth and slowly slipped them off her legs.

"You're beautiful Kairi." With that, Sora passionately began kissing her thighs, lighting sucking on them from time to time. He then placed his lips on the front of her clasp. His stuck through her opening and went as deep as he could.

"Ahhh," moaned Kairi.

Sora looked up and met up with Kairi's eyes. He kept their gaze locked, not moving his eyes for a split second.

"Oh, Sora!" exclaimed Kairi. She grabbed onto Sora's hair, taking in deep, short breaths from time to time.

Sora then began to work his way up, starting from her stomach. He covered Kairi with little kisses, feeling her body tremble with each kiss. He took his hands and then cupped them around Kairi's boobs. They felt like two perfect white orbs. Sora began to rub them, and then began to kiss them. The kissing transformed to licking. And the licking then became sucking.

"Ah, ah, Sora," panted Kairi.

His lips found Kairi's again and he bit her bottom lip softly. He breathed into her ear and could hear her soft moaning. _God, this is really happening_. But then he felt Kairi pulled down his jeans. He quickly kicked them off. The two, small hands found the waistband of Sora's boxers and roughly took them off. They worked Sora's mallet, making Sora moan immensely. It grew and grew and Kairi's eyes couldn't stop staring at it.

"Sora, I guess you really _did _grow up," giggled Kairi. She then placed her mouth onto it, and began licking up and down. Sora felt his body tingle and his eyes close in pleasure.

"Oh Kairi.." Kairi soon began to kiss Sora's abs and then his neck. She sucked on one particular side and left a tiny mark. Soon afterwards, she began sucking on his bottom lip and placed her hands on his broad, muscular shoulders.

They kissed for hours. Sora couldn't get enough of Kairi, and vice versa. But Sora knew he couldn't keep it this way for too long. He reached for the pocket of his jeans and pulled out the condom Riku gave him. He then looked at Kairi and showed her the small, square packet. She gave him a small nod and Sora opened it. He slipped it on and then gave Kairi one final look. He kissed her on the forehead and gave her a light tap on the lips.

"I love you Kairi."

"I love you too, Sora."

Sora slowly placed his wrench at the tip of Kairi's socket. He played with it and watched Kairi moan his name. After a few minutes of that, Sora finally entered Kairi's body.

"SORA!" she screamed. Sora began working at rhythm, going up and down at a moderate speed. He could feel Kairi dig her nails into his back and pant hastily. Sora then began kissing Kairi as he quickened his pace. Surprisingly, her body began to loosen up and her hands caressed his hair. As they reached their limits, they both collapsed back onto the bed. Soras quickly pulled the covers on top of them and held Kairi close to his chest. Their panting was still audible, the sweat drizzling down their bodies. In that moment, they both turned to look at each other, being careful to not stray their eyes way. Kairi was the first to break the silence.

"Don't leave me," whispered Kairi.

"Never," Sora whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3: An Endless Bliss

**_Chapter 3: An Endless Bliss_**

"Ahhhhh. Time to go to-" but before Sora could finish he found a sleeping Kairi nuzzled in his arms. That's when the events of yesterday night filled his head. The kissing, the panting, Kairi's flushed face.. He remembered it all. He also remembered how she asked him to never leave her. Sora then kissed her forehead and brushed the top of her lip. Her eyes fluttered open and her lips formed a smile.

"Hey babe," she said in a hoarse whisper.

"Well I guess someone's tired from _yesterday night_. Nice voice by the way," Sora said with shrewd smile.

"Hey, shut up. I bet the _neighbors _heard us," cooed Kairi.

"Well, I guess I did a good job. But enough talking about me, let's go make some breakfast." With that Sora jumped out of the bed and slipped on his red boxers. Kairi watched him with her cobalt, blue eyes, examining every inch of her lover's body. She felt a shiver run down her spine, despite the blanket covering her nude body. Sora noticed Kairi staring and gave her a small smile. He approached her and gave her a long, sweet kiss. As soon as their lips parted, Sora smacked her ass lightly.

"Get up lazy. I'm not making breakfast all by myself," laughed Sora.

Kairi giggled in response and pulled on a new pair of lace panties. She spotted Sora's shirt and quickly buttoned it up. They both headed towards the kitchen and was at loss of what to make.

"Hm, what about pancakes?" asked Kairi.

"Are you _strong_ enough to pour the batter?" teased Sora.

"I do the stirring, you do the pouring and flipping," Kairi said prissily.

"How come I have to do all the work," groaned Sora.

"Because you weren't the once that was _pounded_ all night. Plus, if these pancakes come out good, you might get a _reward_." The red head emphasized the last word and began getting out the ingredients. Sora felt the hairs on his neck stand up. _A reward? I wonder what that could mean. We finally made love, how much better could it possibly get?_

The two lovebirds worked like a pair when creating breakfast together. It turns out that Sora really is good at pouring and the pancakes turned out phenomenal. The two devoured the homecooked meal and washed the dishes together.

After a while, Sora remembered what Kairi had said before. He turned to her and gave her a goofy smile. Kairi stared back at him weirdly before bursting out laughing.

"You're wondering about that _reward_, right?" Kairi then splashed some soapy water at the boy's face.

"Hell yeah. You can't just say something like that and expect me to forget about it. Now cough it up. I want my _reward now_," Sora whispered into Kairi's ear. He saw how red it became and began to blow in it. His lips slowly bit the side of her ear and began kissing it repeatedly. He felt her body cower by his action, which only encouraged him to kiss her more. His kisses retreated from her ear and began sucking on a small spot on her neck. Kairi gripped the boy's shoulders and let out a soft moan. When Sora was finished, he let out a soft giggle. Before he could continue, Kairi pointed a finger at his chest.

"Hold on Keyblade master. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Now about that reward… follow me young one." Kairi then turned on her heel and headed towards the bathroom. Sora followed in pursuit, the speed of his heartbeat increasing with each step he took. When he peeked inside, he saw that Kairi was already naked. She bent down slowly and let the hot water rush out. She soon shut it off when it reached the rim of the tub and dipped her whole body into it. A soft "Ahh" was let out and she relaxed in the clear, blue water. Sora couldn't take his eye's off her body. As he studied each and every curve, he could feel himself grow tense.

"I can already see that you're _excited_. What are you waiting for? Come in. You should get washed up before you leave for home anyways, right?" Kairi then splashed a little water at Sora's way.

But she was right. Sora could feel his member grow hard. He ripped off his boxers and nervously entered the tub. At first he didn't look at Kairi. After adjusting to the heat of the water, he then glanced up to see that Kairi was indeed staring at him. Except this time, her face was completely red, and he could almost _feel_ her body trembling.

_Come on Sora. Man up. You can do it._

"What's wrong Kairi? I hope taking a bath isn't my _only_ reward," Sora said devilishly.

"U-uh of course not," stuttered Kairi. "Turn around. I'll wash your back and then you could wash mine." Sora did as he was told and soon felt a sponge on his bare back. He then felt Kairi _press_ up against him, breathing hard into his ear. Her breath drove him crazy and he could feel himself grow harder.

"I think it's my turn now," hissed Sora. He grabbed the sponge and turned Kairi around. As he began washing her, he felt her backside at the tip of his mallet. He whimpered in pleasure and began washing her faster. At that moment Kairi slowly positioned herself so that she would be completely covering Sora's manhood. She softly grunted and gripped the sides of the tub.

"We both know where this is going Kairi," said Sora.

"Well then, why don't you show me," panted Kairi. Without even answering Sora began feeling her chest. Kairi yelped in response, causing Sora's fingers to venture further to her nether regions. He could feel Kairi's body loosen up and rock back and forth to the motion of his fingers. As soon as he was done he picked her up and stepped out of her tub.

"How about we finish it right here, right now mistress," purred Sora.

"I like the way you think," Kairi said in agreement. Sora pushed her up against the pink marble walls of the bathroom. He picked both her porcelain legs and positioned her correctly. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. He quickly entered her walls, making her eyes roll to the back of her head. His pace grew faster and faster, and Kairi's hands held his face closer and closer to her chest. He could hear the rate of her heart, almost in sync with his. As they both reached their limits, he calmly exited her body.

"Thanks for the reward."

"Anytime," Kairi said with a kiss.

* * *

As Sora got on his bike, Kairi gave him a longing look. _Why do I feel like I won't see him again?_

"Hey Sora, I love you," cried out Kairi. She ran up to him and gave him a long, passionate kiss. When she opened her eyes, the corners of her eyes were watery.

"Hey calm down Kairi. I love you too, okay? Don't ever forget that," reassured Sora. He kissed her forehead and gave her a long, tight hug.

* * *

As Sora stepped onto his front porch, he spotted a bottle to the far left. He picked it up and noticed that there was a small letter tucked inside of it. He took it inside and cracked it open with a hammer. When Sora unfolded the brown sheet, he noticed that it was from King Mickey himself. With each word he read, his grip on the sheet grew tighter and tighter.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled as he slammed the paper straight down on the coffee table.

Sora's mother heard the commotion and quickly ran down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she found her son silently crying on the couch. She approached her son and sat beside him.

"What happened honey?" asked Sora's mother urgently. She could care less about how that project went with Riku. All she wanted to know was if her son was okay. She spotted the brown paper on the coffee table. With trembling fingers she picked up the crumbled sheet and began reading. Her heartbeat resonated throughout the whole room. When she was done, she rubbed her son's back in comfort. Tears began forming in her eyes as well.

After for what seemed like hours, Sora headed up to his bedroom. As he lay in his bed, he couldn't get the letter out of his head. He couldn't get Kairi out of his head. When he went to shut off the lights, he passed by a picture of him and Kairi. They were both smiling, with the sun dipping right behind them. Sora tenderly pressed the photo frame to his chest. He shut his eyes and replayed Kairi's smile over and over again. Oh how her smile brightened his day.

"I guess I can't keep that promise now, can I?"


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

**_Chapter 4: The Truth_**

_Ring ring ring ring._

Sora's cellphone's ring was enough to wake him up from his slumber. It was from Kairi. His heart plummeted to the bellows of his stomach when he picked up.

"Get up! It's time to get going. I'll be waiting downstairs for you," chippered Kairi. And with that, the phone line was disconnected. Sora used all his willpower to get up. As he got ready, he noticed how puffy his eyes were. With a big sigh he grabbed his messenger bag and went down the stairs.

"There you are. Now come on, let's get going," Kairi said happily. She took his hand and they both left. As they rode on his bike, Sora still couldn't find the strength to tell Kairi the horrible news. All he could focus on was her smile, the same smile that brought his spirits up. When they reached school they soon parted their ways. As Sora locked up his bike, he felt Riku's shadow behind. He took one deep breath and gave him a look of despair. Sora's lip began to tremble and felt hot tears well up in his eyes.

"Come on bro, don't cry," said Riku apologetically. He wrapped his arm around the boy. "Shit happens. So what we have to take this stupid exam? We'll make it throught. We've always have." Riku gave Sora a warm smile and a bear hug. He could feel Sora's body shaking and brought him closer to his chest. After all, Sora _is_ his best friend. Like a little brother almost. He'd do anything to keep a smile on his face.

"But Riku, I, I promised Kairi. To never leave. And now, I have to leave her _again_. Look we made love and now she's going to be torn. I, I, I just don't know what to do.." Sora buried his face into the palms of his hands. He could hear the first bell, but no longer cared about being late anymore. What's the point anyway? He'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning for Yen Sid's castle.

"Dude, if she really loves you, she'll understand. Did you even tell her yet?" asked Riku. The sullen boy shaked his head no towards him. Riku took a big sigh and managed to say, "Well, you gotta tell her tonight Sora. You do know that right?" Riku's green eyes were enough to make Sora's head give slight nod.

"But, how am I going to do it Riku?" Sora's eyes pleaded the silver haired boy.

"Since today really is your last day… why not play hookey?" Riku saw the idea click into Sora's head. He gave a small laugh at put his hand on his shoulder.

"Look, just call her out somehow and just _take_ her somewhere. Have some fun. And then, break the news to her. I know you can do this man. I mean come on, after all, you are the Keyblade master." With that Riku headed towards the main building. He gave Sora one last look before he headed inside and shot him a big smile.

When he left, Sora just slumped up against a tree. Its shade protected him from the sunlight. After some thought, he walked towards the school, determined to pull Kairi out of class.

* * *

"And now class, what is the answer to number 7?" Mr. Miyagi glanced around the room and noticed that Sora wasn't in his seat. He slowly walked up to a dazed Kairi and in a tight whisper asked, "Where's your little friend?"

But before Kairi could answer, Sora busted through the front doors of the classroom. She saw the crazy look in his eyes and knew he was going to do _something_. A smile formed on her face and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Mr. Nakamura, you are 20 minutes late-" But before he could say anything else, Sora jumped over desks and up to Kairi's desk. Without protest, he grabbed by the waist and swiftly picked her up. Everyone stared at the two with astonishment. Sora then carried her to the front doors. Before he left, he gave Mr. Miyagi a big, cheesy smile and the two disappeared.

* * *

"Sora where are you taking me?" They were going on high speed on his bike. But as she looked up, she already knew the answer. White sand. Calm water. He was taking her to the beach! She hugged him tighter and buried her face into his strong back. Sora felt her sudden changed in pressure, which then caused him to pedal faster. They soon reached the beach front and realized that no one was there. He noticed that Kairi was already feeling the soft sand between her toes and she let out a long yawn.

"Hey Sora, let's go for a swim," said Kairi. Before he could say anything, she began stripping to her undergarments. She truly was beautiful. He felt his heart throb. Kairi shot him a questioning look and realized that he still had his clothes on. He did the same as her and then took her hand and ran to the water.

The sun began to set as the two lay in the sand together. They played endless games in the ocean, and of course, they shared multiple kisses. As the sun disappeared into the water, Kairi hugged Sora closer to her. She was wearing his shirt, and only his shirt, while Sora had only put on his pants. He returned her embrace and stayed like that for a few minutes before Sora got up.

He held out his hand towards Kairi, who took it without hesitation. She followed his steps and they both ended up at an entrance to a cave. They walked inside, and felt the memories to pour into both of them. This was the cave where they drew their picture. The cave where they played endless games of hide-and-seek. The cave that made Kairi truly realize that Sora was the one for her.

Sora was the first to break the silence. "Kairi… I have something to tell you." His eyes wouldn't meet hers and Kairi could feel the shake in his voice. She held his hand tightly in hers and tried to look into his eyes. Once their eyes met, she could see the sadness in his eyes. Her heart dropped a thousand stories. She knew that this wasn't any good news.

"You can tell me anything Sora. You know that," whispered Kairi.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I have, I have to go see Yen Sid. He needs me to take this exam to become the real Keyblade master," muttered Sora. The cave suddenly felt constricted and felt his breathing grow heavy.

There was utter silence. The only thing they heard was the ocean slapping the sand on the beach and the caws of the seagulls. Sora could hear Kairi's heartbeat. He could the tears falling down her face. _Shit. I messed up. Fuck, what would Riku do?_ Before he could say anything, Kairi silenced him with a kiss. They tongues began to battle for dominance, but they soon joined together in a dance. Sora had one hand on Kairi's head, and the other hand kept her close to his body. Kairi's hands were softly placed on Sora's chest. As they parted their lips for air, Kairi then put her hand to Sora's cheek lovingly.

"You'll come back, right?" Kairi's eyes were filled with urgency.

"Always," Sora said confidently. He knew that question could never be answered, but why worry her more? His answer brought calmness to both him and Kairi. He could see some worry escape her eyes.

"Well, then, don't be so dramatic dummy. If I waited before, I'll just wait again. I mean, there's no one as gullible and stupid like you," answered Kairi bravely. She gave a small laugh and kicked some sand to the side of the cave. She just couldn't face Sora right now, she just couldn't. The tears were already rapidly falling down her face. Her cheeks became red with embarrassment.

Without any words, Sora brought Kairi close to him. He kissed her head and swayed her back and forth. In that moment, he wished this moment would never end.

"Kairi, no matter what, I'll _always_ come back for you," whispered Sora. He took both hands and wiped away the girl's tears. He gave her one long kiss and took her out of the cave.


	5. Chapter 5: The Departure

**_Chapter 5: The Departure _**

As the plane took off, Sora couldn't help but feel empty. He had just left the girl he loved. Riku noticed the sudden change in his friend's disposition and gave him a small punch to the shoulder.

"Hey don't look so sad! You'll be back in no time," reassured Riku. He took a sip of some complimentary orange juice and began reading a random magazine from his duffle bag.

"But what if she falls in love with someone else?" Sora cried out. He could feel everyone looking at him but he could care less.

"Shut the fuck up. Look, I'm going to say this once, and ONLY once," grunted Riku. "She loves you bro, and ONLY you. She had plenty of time of being with someone else, but you know what? She didn't. Now, will you please, just PLEASE go to sleep or some shit? I really don't want you taking this exam with a clouded head." With that, Riku then shut his eyes and entered a deep slumber.

Sora couldn't believe the sudden truth of Riku's words. He pushed his seat back and brought his hands behind his head. He smiled to himself and gave his window a long, last look.

"I can't wait to see you again Kairi."


End file.
